In the field of nail art, the use of UV light to treat the UV gel polish coated on the fingernails or toenails is a well known method. A UV curing device for fingernails or toenails available in the market is configured to have an inverse U-shaped case and the fingers are put in the notches of the case for treatment by the UV light. The curing device can also be rotated 180 degrees and held by hand to allow the UV light to radiate on the toenails. The disadvantage of the conventional UV curing devices is that while the toenails are treated by the UV light, the user has to hold the entire curing device. Thus, it is quite inconvenient to use the curing device.
Another conventional curing device for fingernails and toenails includes a case and a light source of UV LED received in the case. The case has an opening at one end thereof, so that the user's fingers or toes can be inserted therein for treatment by the UV light. While in use, the user usually places the device at an edge of a table and raises his feet on the table. After a period of time, the body will feel pain and fatigue.